The Harvest Goddess Way of Making Amends!
by PokeFarmer
Summary: Georgia and Kana have been feuding for years. Ever since Kana called Hayate 'cuter than Dakota'. Lillian wants them to make amends, but the tunnel reopening hasn't done the trick. She turns to the Harvest Goddess for help, but will her grand plans work? (A special appearance near the end!)


Hello! Dum-Da-Da-DAA! It's me, the amazing, spectacular, fantabulous, magnificent, jawdropping...

... magical, Harvest Goddess! Now, did you bring an offering? No? Then why are you here? I don't want to waste my time on these things. I have more important things to do, like having my beauty sleep, and calculating how many fish Lillian has caught... Speaking of Lillian, here she comes now!

* * *

"Harvest Goddess, I need your help on something." Lillian confessed.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to stop the bickering between Georgia and Kana, but opening the tunnel doesn't seem to have done the trick."

"So you want my advice?"

"Yes, but don't go over the to-"

"Now! Let's get started! We'll need cameras, glue, and glitter!"

"Glitter? Cameras? This isn't a photoshoot. I just want them to become friends. This is what I meant about you going over the-"

"So you want to keep it simple? Right, then we need the horse girl and the horse whisperer to bump into each other."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways Lillian, I have my ways. Trust me, I'm the number one goddess of love! And harvest of course."

"I don't want you to make them fall in love. I just want them to stop feuding. Don't mess this up," Lillian said sharply, walking away.

"Pft! Mess this up? You know me better than that Lillian! When have I ever messed things up?"

"Well, there was the time when I needed you to summon up Doria for Ash, because I didn't have time to do it myself, and you gave me a ROASTED MUSHROOM. He hates those! And there was the other time when you..."

* * *

Dum-Da-Da-DAA! Now. Here's the plan. We pretend that there is a little horse tournament on the top of the mountain. But... no one shows up except for Ginger and Kama. Or whatever their names are. Then, I make love fireworks all around them. They start talking about feelings and such, and apologise, and voila! Two lovebirds! Then... they kiss! I have it all planned out. Aren't I amazing? Here's the horse girl. Let's watch from my spring.

* * *

"Gee, so much for a horse tournament. I spent two hours making this mont blanc for nothing." Georgia muttered.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Kana asked.

"No idea. Guess the only people that are this into horses is you jerk face and me."

"Whatever. Guess we have to trade our dishes. Just take this roasted eggplant."

"Get that away from me! I'll give you this mont blanc if you do."

"Get THAT away from me! I don't want that stinky mont blanc!"

"Are you insulting my cooking?"

"Maybe."

"Well your cooking isn't great either!"

"My cooking is excellent! If you can't see that, you're an idiot."

"No, you're the idiot! First you insult my horse, and now you insult my cooking?"

"Hey, I didn't insult your horse! Hayate was just clearly better!"

"Don't change the subject! You take that comment back about my cooking!"

"Never! You take yours back about mine!"

"But I can't change the truth! Your cooking is really bad!"

"So is yours! I can't listen to you any more," Kana growled, going to punch her.

Then Lillian stopped him.

"Guys! GUYS! What in the world is going on?"

"Kana insulted my cooking."

"Georgia insulted my cooking."

"Come on, the tunnel JUST opened. Making another feud isn't going to help," Lillian said, trying to knock some sense into the two.

"She's right," Georgia said, "but I still don't trust you."

"And I don't trust you," Kana replied. "It's late. I need to put the horses in for the night."

"Fine. But one more insult from you, and I'll be giving you mont blanc for the rest of your life!"

"Whatever," Kana said, walking back to Konohana.

Georgia went back to Bluebell. Meanwhile, Lillian had a talk with the Harvest Goddess.

"What WERE you thinking? I told you to help them make amends, not start another Bluebell vs Konohana feud!" Lillian snapped. "Keep doing this, then you'll have to close up the tunnel again, then I have to fix it. Again. I knew I should have never asked YOU for advice."

"I was planning a romantic scene. I never knew they would bring mont blanc and roasted eggplant. So really, they're the ones to blame."

"I said I wanted you to make them FRIENDS. I should have asked that Witch Princess you hate. Since she's your rival, she's probably WAY cleverer than you. You know what? I'm just going to fix this myself."

She stormed off, leaving a very confused Harvest Goddess.

* * *

Dum-Da-Da-DAA! It's me, the fantabulous Harvest Goddess! Well, she's a drama queen! All I did was start a little argument! And she says that she'd rather ask the Witch Princess? She couldn't pull off anything great!

* * *

*Witch Princess appears*

"Well, look who's here. Found you." Witch said.

"I guess you're here for another battle?"

"Yep. I heard what you said about me 'not pulling off anything great'. Bring it on!"

*run towards each other* *white screen*

THE END

(Note: It ended in a tie, as always.)


End file.
